grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Hour of Death
__TOC__ Press Release Press Release: New Grimm? After reading this episode's press release, do you guys think that Kelly might be back, more brutal than before? Or could it be that Ryan Smulson, Michael Grant Terry's character, copies Nick when he isn't a detective, too? Or could it merely just be another Grimm. (Could Ryan Smulson be a Grimm?) In the last case, are Nick's Wesen friends in danger? And is Renard in danger? What do you think? OliverHearst (talk) 20:06, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :It can't be Kelly because in the promo there was a male voice. The voice seemed altered though. But is sounds like the other Grimm is going after Nick, we already saw that Kelly would not hurt Nick. It will be interesting how the Portland Police will handle the matter (you know, trying to conceal the Grimm and Wesen relationship). ~ 03:03, 28 October 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, it's definitely not kelly. I think the grimm will be big, strong, bald, tough guy look. He probably works for the Royal family. but it would be surprising to see that the grimm was a girl, and interesting for the future. Roacher27 (talk) 07:19, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I wrote these questions before the promo was released... But now, after watching the promo, I would go with Roacher27's idea. The killer might be affilitiated with the Royal. On another level, after watching the promo and seeing Bud shackled up, do you think this is Danny Bruno's last episode?OliverHearst (talk) 13:44, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :no, i think that Bud will be saved by nick. or be hospitalized. either way, bud hasn't been important enough recently to be killed off. i think it may happen eventually though. Roacher27 (talk) 21:45, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Surprise! And the killer is... Ryan Smulson! Congratulations all you who guessed correctly. In fact, it even took me by surprise. What will become of him now? Tune in next time! Roacher27 (talk) 03:08, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Hahaha! I can't believe I was right! Too bad Michael Grant Terry's character was arrested, though. We will probably not see any more of him in the first.... OliverHearst (talk) 18:14, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Maybe he'll break out of prison and attempt to do something good or evil. I just hope we can see him again, i liked his character. Roacher27 (talk) 18:19, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Symbol Isn't it SterbeStunde? As the translate it to hour of death (Sterben= to die)? Why is it called a Gterbestunde in the article? Unwrought (talk) 13:33, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :Well, the short answer is that we try to use the terminology used by the producers/writers. There are postings all over the wiki about the "fractured German" coming out of Hollyweird. If "SterbeStunde" was used in the episode, then the article needs to be fixed. Feel free to do it.-- 14:24, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :I believe Monroe says Sterbestunde at about 19 minutes in, I'll change it. Unwrought (talk) 17:06, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Stub Not sure what else to add, to stop this being a stub. Dragonfighter1 (talk) 00:53, November 30, 2013 (UTC) :You can remove the flag; no permission reqwuired.-- 03:05, November 30, 2013 (UTC)